I Dare You
by Luceid
Summary: Harry finds Draco in his room, looking for his knickers. What's he supposed to think?
1. Default Chapter

Title: I DARE YOU Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I'm only borrowing them. I get no profit for this. Rating: PG for now A/N: This is my first fic. Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!?"  
  
Harry had been celebrating Gryffindor's defeat over Slytherin when he decided he'd had enough excitement for the day, and went up to the dorms early. He had just pushed open the door to the fifth year boys' dormitory, yawning, when he came upon none other than Draco Malfoy digging through his trunk, Harry's belongings strewn about the floor.  
  
Draco froze for a moment, extracted himself from the trunk, and stood up, trying to look dignified and arrogant (or as dignified and arrogant as one can be after being found with one's arse sticking out of a trunk).  
  
"Potter," Draco spat, "I thought you would be celebrating with your Gryffindorks, Mudblood and Weasel."  
  
Harry drew himself up, ready to defend his friends, when he realized that there was something more important going on. He narrowed his eyes and demanded, "Malfoy, what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
Draco did not react as Harry had expected he would. He did not throw and insult. He did not look down his nose. In fact, Draco did something of the opposite sort, something very unDraco-like.  
  
The blonde Slytherin blush, and looked down at the floor. Fidgeting, he mumbled something under his breath.  
  
Harry Paused in surprise. "What's that? I can't hear you," he urged.  
  
Draco mumbled again.  
  
So Harry did what anyone else would do. He walked up to Draco and grabbed his robes, slamming him back into his four-poster bed.  
  
At this, Draco looked angrily at Harry and yelled," I was looking for your underpants, ok?!"  
  
Harry blinked, opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and closed it again.  
  
"You do an excellent impression of a fish, Potter," Said Draco dryly, putting on his arrogant act again.  
  
This didn't last long however, because, to Draco's surprise and indignation, Harry burst out in laughter.  
  
"What's so funny, Potty!?"  
  
Draco lay there uncomfortably, waiting for an answer as the other boy's laughter died down.  
  
"Why do you need my underpants?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"Well, I'm very partial to my knickers, so I guess it is my bloody business!"  
  
Draco shoved Harry off of him and stood up, straightening his robes. He smirked at the other boy and sneered, "Have a nice night, Potter!" He then strode out of the room, leaving Harry looking suspiciously at his four- poster.  
  
End of Chapter 1! So, what did you think? Input would be gladly appreciated! Thanks!  
  
Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

I Dare You By Luceid Chapter 2/? Disclaimer: Sadly, they're not mine.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed! I didn't think I'd get that much! Sorry for taking so long with this chappie. It was agonizing for me, too ^_~ I just kept rewriting it over and over again ^^;;  
  
It has been brought to my attention that there's an error in the first chapter. It's Gryffindor's victory over Slytherin, not Griffindor's defeat over Slytherin. Thanks Drizzt. ~*~*~* Chapter 2 ~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked around his bed, glaring at it, and scrutinizing it from every angle. Malfoy must have done something to it. Of that, Harry was sure. He must have cursed it and then, he was looking through his things for something else to mess with. //My Firebolt, maybe.// It was a good thing that Harry kept his Firebolt wrapped up in his invisibility cloak, under his bed. He wasn't taking any chances with it since Seamus had 'borrowed' it without his knowing. //Yeah// thought Harry, //that must be it.//  
  
*^*^*  
  
Harry closed his trunk, finally done cleaning up the mess that Malfoy had made. He was about to lean back on the aforementioned trunk when Ron walked in followed by Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Seamus and Dean leaned on each other, obviously drunk, as they made their way back to their beds. Neville hiccoughed as he shuffled sleepily to his own for poster, and Ron's face was almost of a matching shade as his flaming hair. Harry laughed at the pathetic sight of his fellow Gryffindors and helped Ron into his bed before the redhead could give up and fall asleep on the floor.  
  
Soon enough, the Gryffindor fifth year boys' dormitory was filled with the snore of the four drunken boys. Harry, not feeling so tired after all, decided to go down to the prefects' bathroom and take a bath. He quickly changed into his red-and-gold bathrobe, grabbed the Marauder's Map, his wand, and his Invisibility cloak, and slipped out of the room.  
  
After slipping on his cloak and out of the portrait hole-to the Fat Lady's bewildered calls of, "Hello?! Who's there?"-Harry took out is wand and tapped the map, whispering, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." After making sure the coast was clear, he was on his way.  
  
*^*^*  
  
Having reached the bathroom without incident, Harry whispered the password- sugar slugs - and stepped through the portrait. The room was empty, to Harry's relief. Harry pulled of his cloak and robes, turned on his favorite bubbles (autumn apple) and lowered himself into the pool-sized tub.  
  
Harry sighed as he sank into the steaming water, and he leant back and let his mind wander as he basked in the heat. //Another victory for Gryffindor, but that's no surprise. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless. He was just an inch away before I caught it, it was a really close match. Speaking of Malfoy, what was he doing in my room? Couldn't have been looking for my knickers. He wouldn't. Would he? I mean, WHY would he? He must have been looking to sabotage my Firebolt or steal something. Yeah, that's it.//  
  
"Aargh!" Harry growled. This bath was supposed to be relaxing. Harry sighed; he might as well get dressed and head back to the dorms. He straightened up, only to be met with the sight of Draco Malfoy, leaning over his pile of discarded clothes..  
  
"Whah?" Harry articulated.  
  
Draco looked up at Harry, grinning triumphantly, with Harry's teddy bear- patterned boxers in hand.  
  
*~*~*~ DundunDUN!  
  
Sorry for the agonizingly short chapter. I just thought I'd better update with something.  
  
Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. 


End file.
